


Smile

by Skywalcer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, One of my shortest fanfics ever, Tried some father and son advice, i tried.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skywalcer/pseuds/Skywalcer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke has a spiritual visitor from his family, and he gives him advices about a specific apprentice of his. One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

"Luke," A ghost from years before whispered in the starless night, waiting for a proper response. Instead, his soothing voice stayed the only noise in the area - until the man realized the ghost was waiting for the answer.

"Father!" Luke said, excited for seeing his father after a long time. He looked exactly the way he remember seeing him that last day. He smiled to him, making him sink even deeper in his fond memories again. "It's been some time."

"I am sorry," Anakin apologized. "Things do not work the same way in this dimension..." They both laughed, their faces revealed each other how much the son missed his father. Before Anakin went on regretting his choices one more time, he decided to talk instead.

"You seem..." He started, studying Luke's face. " _Not_ like yourself. You always had that relieving aura, giving positive feelings and thoughts around you. I can't see that boy now. Instead, I have a man in front of me, who's... ashamed." He bent down his face, faced the stony ground under his feet.

"I- I have failed," Luke let go of himself, if there was only one person who he could tell anything, that would be his father - well, after his sister, of course. His twin sister... "I messed up everything. Not only my life, but those who are close to me too."

The ghost stepped near Luke to take place on the rock next to the big one Luke was sitting on. "I know how that feels, worry not," He smiled, but this was more of a sad, bitter than a pleased one. "I was suffering all of the time I was under the Emperor's command. I felt like everything I did for the Jedi Order while the Republic existed was for a lie, and all those people who believed and helped the Jedi did those things towards traitors... I tried to fix the problem, but it was not easy as I thought it would be. The illness spread fast, and it was among everyone around us. Even my wife, I thought back then. Knowing that I ended my-" His words tucked right at his throat, not able to continue further.

"Father," Luke tried to hold Anakin's hand. "You know that is not true." He pointed himself as if remarking that he is here, and will always be here.

"I know," Anakin smiled. "But you do not understand. What I meant was, back then, I was ashamed. Felt faulty for all the things the Jedi did to the Republic. I had no hope for any redemption - but all of a sudden, I sensed _you_. I saw you. I encountered you, oh, you had no idea..."

"Were you having fun, at least?" Luke chuckled, Anakin nodded in reply.

"You saw the good in me, and made me accept the light again." He turned to face his son's blue, dreamy eyes. "You have to wait. I'm not sure what you did, or to speak more correctly, what you think you did. But in time, there will be something, someone that will help you see the truth. Whoever you think you did wrong to, go there and apologize. Don't let the space between yourselves get any wider. Help each other. Be there for the other."

Luke groaned, tilted his head, looked away from the older man. "I can't," He stated. "Everytime I would think of them, it's like someone is placing my head the thought of the one I failed. Every single time. I can't imagine looking at Leia's face. The one I failed is, in fact, your grandson."

"Another one I put the wrong way to, right?" He sighed, and made Luke almost laugh in disbelief. "Don't give me those eyes, young man. We all know every living being can be tempted, and you were brilliant enough to fight back."

"See, this one couldn't. And it happened because of my ignorance. He was not ready for the darkness. Of course he had all his temper, all his impatient moments with him. But it felt a thing like nothing to be dealt with. I thought it would pass in time. He was great, he had a future of an incredible life ahead. Instead, because of my blindness, he went completely the opposite direction."

"What does your sister say about this situation?" Anakin asked kindly, fearing little that this may cause him to feel worse.

"Well, actually..." Luke brushed his once fully glowing blond, now greying hair with his hand. All those stress, and the responsibilities above his shoulders tired the man quickly over years. "I haven't seen her since a couple of years. I couldn't even talk to her about the incident."

"So you basically abandoned her," Anakin shook his head. "This is the time where she will be needing you most, and you are leaving her alone." He sighed once more. "At least I hope her husband will be with her."

"I felt like she and Han might have broken up, father." He said with a noticable amount of sorrow. However, his father was concentrated on something else.

"She married Han Solo?! That smuggler?" He asked in disappointment, almost wanting to say it would be better of she ended up marrying anyone but that scoundrel.

"Technically, he was no smuggler for a long time. He even promoted to the rank of a general in the Alliance." Luke remembered their first conversations, on how he doesn't want to talk or think about Leia, or how no money was worth to spend some time with a princess like her. Then their happiest day became alive in front of his eyes. Flowers picked up from several different planets and star systems stood brightly all over the place, kids in their best clothes dancing around, all their friends from the Alliance, or the new ones that joined them that day. His twin with a bride dress so beautiful but her face making the dress hide over a shadow... Han looking at her like he just witnessed being on heaven. And then after Ben turned, the sinking feeling inside his stomach, making him want to stop living for a minute. The break up. Two hearts saying their goodbyes to each other. "If only I could have stopped Ben..."

"I take it he's the case?" Anakin asked. After getting Luke's nod, he continued. "I was like him... Furious, impatient, feeling insecure, angry most of the times. You must understand, Luke, he just needs supporting. I guess he was manipulated by someone who eagerly supported Ben."

"Snoke, I believe."

"Whatever his name is. It doesn't matter. The evil changes its appearance in every era, but it's always the same in the inside. What matters is, how we deal with them. How to fight them." Anakin rose from the rock, and he walked some steps away, then turned to see his son. "Remember, you took your time to rescue me. Yours will come in time too." And like that, he disappeared.

Luke stood up, his arm stood in the air, reaching for his father who just had gone away. "Wait, father! Who are you talking about?"

He had no response.

×××

The young girl took her steps up on the stones that had taken a shape of stairs long ago, tirelessly and without taking a break. She reached the top of the mountain not taking long, and there she saw the wind sweeping past the man in the beige robes, standing and facing the ocean that surrounded the island of Ahch-To.

Rey did not move, neither she did made a noise. She watched as the old man turned around his back to face her, then taking his cloak down from his face. He seemed tired, his brows took a shape made it clear. But the girl noticed another feeling deep down his blue eyes: sadness. Desperately looking at the girl, Rey decided to take action and pulled the lightsaber out of her bag placed around her shoulder. As her fingers met the cold steel of the legendary weapon, she passed it to the Jedi Master.

However, the man stayed still and did not move at all. She studied the old man's face, now realizing the little spark of hope. "It seems you were right father," Luke said, and met with Rey's puzzled frown, but he did not really think about the matter if she understood what he was talking about or not, for he knew his father Anakin, somewhere out there he felt it. "My rescuer did came after all."

She didn't reply, for she knew exactly what to do to lighten the man's mood. She just simply smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think, your opinions matter to me :')


End file.
